fate_gofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
No.88 布倫希爾德
Brynhildr was available for summoning during the 5M Downloads Campaign. 持有技能 Mana Burst (Flame) B= |-| Primal Rune= |-| Hero's Bridesmaid C= 職階技能 寶具 靈基再臨 技能強化 數據 Bond Level 生理資訊 身體/體重: 172cm/52kg 典故: Fate/Prototype : Fragments of Blue and Silver 來自國家: Germany / Germanic Mythology 所屬: 善良中立 性別: 女 She is regarded as the younger sister of 阿蒂拉 (King Atli) in the ｢Volsunga Saga｣, the ｢Guthrunarkvitha｣ and ｢Sigurtharkvitha En Skamma｣ from Elder Edda and etc. Daughter of Odin, the Great God of Northern Europe, and one of the battle-maidens Valkyries. A tragic woman from Norse mythology. A battle-maiden regarded in the same light as Sigrdrífa, the fated person of the great hero Sigurd in the ｢Volsunga Saga｣, she is also similarly portrayed as a Valkyrie who fell in love with Sigurd in the ｢Sigrdrifumol｣ and the ｢Helreith Brynhildar｣ from Elder Edda. Calm and devoted. There is some loneliness mixed in the gentle smile of this unfortunate battle-maiden. Despite behaving like a ｢doll｣ with a weak sense of self back when she was a Divine Spirit as the eldest of the Valkyries, after falling on earth upon incurring the wrath of her fatherly Great God, she became endowed with human nature and personality due to the incidental meeting with Sigurd. Compassionate and full of affection, she thoroughly devotes herself to the person she came to love. A woman who was supposed to spend her lifetime as good wife if it wasn't for that tragedy. Although she never stopped loving Sigurd more than anyone else, she came to embrace the flames of killing intent at the end of a cursed tragic fate, eventually ending up killing him and also burning herself to ashes. Even now, having turned into a Heroic Spirit, she still loves Sigurd deeply. Nevertheless, if by any chance he is summoned before her, she will automatically point her spear towards him. This is because, upon being shaped as a Heroic Spirit, both she herself and her Noble Phantasm ended up being given the definition of ｢something that kills Sigurd｣. In regards to the ｢dragon-slayer｣ hero 齊格飛, who possesses the same origins as Sigurd, although she recognizes him as ｢someone different from Sigurd｣, it seems that she somehow senses something close to him and thus feverish gazes at him tries to get alone just the two of them (and then tries to kill him). And also, sometimes towards the Master as well... Brynhildr Romancia - Till Death Divides the Two Rank: B Type: Anti-Unit A Noble Phantasm that has molded the deep feelings of love towards the fated person as the spear of magic silver that she employed while alive. The deeper her love towards the target becomes, the more the weight and size of this spear will change. It displays a especially tremendous efficacy in regards to her beloved Sigurd (it is also quite effective towards Siegfried, who has deep connections to him). 軼事 *She shares the exact HP values (at both minimum and maximum) with 斯卡薩哈. Category:Servants Category:Limited Servant